It's snow fun
by Danni1989
Summary: Its the first snowfall of the year in Mystic Falls and everyone but Elena hates it. Elena spends the day with Damon making a snowman and making snow angels while he complains.  Fluffy oneshot.  I suck at summaries so give it a chance.  D&E   AU


Here we go. My first winter fic of the year. entirely fluffy and according to my editor (my sister) quite funny. hope you all like it. Let me know what you think

PS I own nothing, though how I would love to have a snow day with Damon...

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up that morning and looked out her bedroom window she nearly shrieked with delight. Not only was it Saturday but there was white fluff covering every surface outside. She hurried into the bathroom and showered and dressed before rushing down the stairs.<p>

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?" Jenna asked Elena.

"Its 9:00 Jenna. It's not early. And I'm not going anywhere. I am going to sit here and drink my coffee before dressing up and going outside to make a snowman." she said.

"It is quite snowy out there isn't it?" she said looking out the window disdainfully.

"Yes it is. I love it. Especially right now. It's so perfect and white and untouched. It's beautiful." Elena said taking a drink of her coffee and looking at the winter wonderland outside her window. A few minutes later Jeremy trudged down the stairs practically glaring.

"What the hell is with the snow? Why cant we live in Florida or somewhere where it doesn't snow like ever?" he demanded running a hand through his hair.

"Hold your tongue Jer. I happen to love the snow. In fact once I'm done this, I am going outside to make a snowman." she said indignantly.

"You have fun. I'm having coffee then going back upstairs and crawling back into bed with my laptop. It's too cold to venture out of bed today." he said.

"You have fun." she mimicked him. After pouring his coffee, he stalked back up the stairs and Jenna and Elena heard his door slam shut.

"Someone isn't a morning or a winter person." Jenna said.

"Yeah. You should see him when its raining. He freaks out. Kinda like this. He likes perfect weather." she said.

"He's picky. The snow isn't too bad when you don't have to go out in it." Jenna said.

"So I guess I cant talk you into coming outside with me to help with the snowman?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no. Not a chance. I'm taking a page out of Jeremy's playbook and going back to bed. Unlike him though I have to study." she frowned.

"Snowman building is more fun." Elena probed.

"Studying is warmer." Jenna said grabbing her coffee and heading back upstairs. Elena sighed and dug out her winter coat and boots. She found her scarf and her toque before venturing out into the cold.

"Damn it. My car is covered in snow. Whoever invented this crap should be condemned." Damon shouted.

"Maybe you should have parked in the garage." Stefan said standing in the open doorway.

"Shut up." Damon said glaring at him while he fished out a snow brush from the backseat. Pulling on a pair of gloves he brushed the snow from his car which somewhat resembled a snow bank at the moment with the amount of snow that fell from the sky last night.

"You should have seen this coming, it is December" Stefan said.

"Didn't I say shut up." Damon gritted out as he rediscovered his car under all the snow.

"Just making a statement. You don't see me in out there in the cold sweeping off my car do you? No you don't. Because my car is safe in the garage." Stefan bragged. He stopped when he seen the expression on Damon's face.

"I'm going inside." he said shutting the door and going to sit in the living room with the fire going. Damon finished sweeping off the car and climbed in, making his way to the Grill on the snowy roads. Halfway to the Grill he changed his mind and drove over to Elena's. When he pulled up, he seen her outside rolling giant snowballs. He laughed and parked the car before getting out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Building a snowman." she grunted as she pushed a giant snowball across the ground.

"How old are you...5?" he asked.

"Shut up. It is a perfectly normal pastime." she said.

"Of course it is. Because you're the only one out here doing it." he said looking around at the virtually empty street.

"Shut up. You could help me you know." she said standing up and facing him.

"I don't want to. I'm about sick of this snow. It sucks. I had to sweep off my car." he said.

"What is with you people? You, Jeremy, Jenna. I called Caroline and she refuses to even leave the house. Why do you all hate snow so much?" she demanded.

"Because it's cold and wet. And I had to sweep it off my car this morning." he listed.

"Oh my God Damon. Put your car in the garage and then you wont have this problem." she said.

"You sound like Stefan." Damon said..

"Are you going to help me or not?" she demanded.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Hmmm, nope. Help me Salvatore." she instructed.

"And if I don't?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'll never kiss you ever again. It'll be a long winter for you." she said.

"Ah evil woman. Fine. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Help me roll the second ball." she said. They pushed a ball of snow around the yard until it was slightly smaller than the other one.

"How do you propose we get it on top of the other one?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Well you of course my big strong boyfriend are going to lift it up there." she said.

"Of course I am." he said. She smiled at him and put her hands on her hips as he lifted the ball onto its base.

"One more ball left." she said rolling the smallest ball around the snow. Once she had rolled the ball she had Damon pick it up again. But when he lifted this one, it exploded in his face.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"I must not have packed it tight enough." she said through fits of giggles.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. Don't hurt me. We need to finish my snowman." she begged.

"Fine. I'll give you a freebie this time Miss Gilbert. But if it happens again your in big trouble." he said. She nodded innocently and rolled another ball. This time when he lifted it onto the second ball it stayed. It never fell and it never exploded. Elena went to grab a handful of rocks as she made his eyes, nose and mouth before going to grab a couple twigs for his arms. After she was done she took a step back and admired her handiwork.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" she asked standing beside Damon.

"He looks cool." Damon admitted.

"His name is Jack." she said.

"Right." Damon said nodding his head.

As sneakily as she could she grabbed a snowball from a pile next to her and rolled it into the perfect ball. Once he wasn't expecting it, she shoved it down the back of his shirt. He leaped in the air at the shock of the coldness dripping down his back.

"Elena, you better run." he said getting the snowball out of his back before making his own snowball.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."she said hiding behind Jack.

"It's a little late for that now." he said. She poked her head around the side and he lobbed a snowball at her face. Luckily for her she moved back just in time. The ball smashed into the side of Jack and it now looked like he had a growth growing out of his side.

"Damon, your ruining Jack." she exclaimed rushing around the snowman and positioning herself in front of it.

"Jack is a snowman. I'm sure he'll be fine if he's hit with snow." Damon said.

"No, he looks demented now." she said as she tried to brush away the snowball Damon through at him. Using her momentary distraction he tackled her into the snow so he was straddling her waist.

"Do you give?" he asked.

"No." she said. He reached around for her sides and started tickling her through her jacket. "I give. I give. I give." she squealed as he continued his assault on her side.

"That's not good enough now sweetheart. You have to say... I bow down to the awesomeness that is Damon Salvatore. And he is by far hottest, smartest and most charming man on the planet. And say that your life is so much better now that you have me in it." he said.

"I bow down to the awesomeness that is Damon Salvatore. And he is by far the hottest, smartest and most charming man on the planet. And my life is so much better that I have you in it." she said through her squeals, laughter and tears.

"Good enough." he said getting off of her and holding out his hand to pull her to her feet.

" I want to make a snow angel." Elena said looking for an untouched spot on the grass.

"You go right ahead." Damon said.

"Come on Damon. Please please please make a snow angel with me. Please." she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Fine. But if anyone sees this, you're in trouble. I have a reputation to uphold." he said laying down next to her in the snow.

"Oh come on. You're reputation was shattered the minute you came into a committed relationship with me." she said.

"Maybe so. But people still think of me as the bad ass vampire. I can't be a bad ass vampire if I'm out here making snow angels with you." he argued as he followed her lead and made a snow angel. He stood up when she did and they looked at their angels together.

"See Angel Elena and Angel Damon." she said.

"Angel Damon has got to be the coolest snow angel in history. Although to make him more legitimate, he needs horns or something to make him look evil." Damon mused.

"Don't mess with Angel Damon." Elena said.

"Fine. Are you done out here in the cold yet?" he asked.

"I guess so. I want hot chocolate." she said walking into the house and ridding herself of her jacket,boots, scarf and toque. Damon draped his coat over the banister and followed Elena into the kitchen. Reaching up to grab to mugs, she went to find the hot chocolate mix. Damon leaned against the counter and watched her. She looked so happy. Her cheeks were flushed a red colour and her eyes were sparkling. Once the hot chocolate was ready they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You know we could have went to my house. I have a fireplace." he said.

"Shut up. This is nice. Jenna and Jeremy are hiding out from the snow in bed. Jack is still alive outside. It's all good." she said.

"You know Jack is going to die sometime right? He's gonna melt and there's nothing you can do about it." he teased her.

"Maybe he'll turn into a immortal vampire snowman, and then he'll be around forever." she mused leaning into his side.

"There's no way I'm changing a snow man. Nope, no chance." he joked kissing her temple. Elena laughed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you still hate the snow?" she asked.

"Yeah. It covered my car." he whined.

"Come on Damon. Its a winter wonderland out there. It's beautiful." she argued.

"There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." he said stubbornly.

"Damon Salvatore are you going to be like this all winter?" she demanded.

"Probably. You my dear are in for a fun winter." Damon said.


End file.
